The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner: Prolonged
by MaryAliceWhitlockCullen
Summary: This story is of the Newborn Army member Bree, whom the Volturi killed, or did they? The Volturi have surrendered Bree to the Cullen's and this story tells of her new life, her stuggle in it, and Bella's fate thereof. non-slash
1. Prolouge

"Take care of the Felix," Jane said indifferently. "I'd like to go home."

"Don't watch." The red-headed mind reader said, but to the human girl or me, I'll never know.

I closed my eyes

That should've been the end, but the blow I was expecting never came. The crunching sound of metal and complete blackness as my soul spiraled into the Hell, didn't come.

"She's only a child, Jane." Esme pressed on. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Jasper, even if it gets me killed in the process...You can't just murder her in cold blood."

Jane's eyes widened as she gled at Esme. Esme braced her self, her back straightening as she tensed up.

Edward began to speak. "Jane you even think about it and-."

"I'm sorry Edward, but it's in my nature." Jane said breaking her stare from Esme who had relaxed and moved quickly t stand with the blonde vampire, Carlisle. "But perhaps Esme's right. It will give us two reasons to come back."

"Alice told you the date is set." The human said. _How stupid is she?_ I asked myself _Talking to the black cloak, Jane, like that_

"Still...Well as they say," Jane said light-heartedly, then her tone changed back to her normal all-bearing harsh tone again. "Killing two vampires with one match."


	2. The Smoke Clears

In my time in The Meadow I had learned some of the names of the vampires around me.

There was the blonde vampire, Carlisle, and his mate, Esme.  
The short, dark haired girl was Alice, and her mate was the taller blonde, Jasper. The one who wanted to kill me. The mind-readers name was Edward, and the human girl, Bella.

That just left the tall dark haired man and the shorter, very beautiful blonde woman next to him. They were obviously mates by the way she stood by him, lightly leaning against him. He easily supported her weight, smiling as he put his arm around her.

I sat in front of a sort of half-circle, everyone staring at me.

"Carlisle, I should leave with Bella." The mind reader, Edward said.

"Perhaps you should." Carlisle said, folding his hands in front of him. He looked to Esme, who broke her meaningful stare from me and looked with the same compassion toward her mate.

"Carlisle?" She asked, a hint of a worrysome tone in her voice. "How?"

"We'll just have to show her, Esme." He sighed. "Child, you may stand." He turned his attention toward me.

I obeyed standing up and facing him, my hands by my side.

"If you are to live, you must follow our rules. Do you understand?"

I nodded swiftly. My throat burned furiously, but not as much now that the girl was gone. I turned my attention back to Carlisle. "What rules?" I asked as my crystal voice rang out high-pitched, making me sound like a little girl rather than a 15 year old newborn vampire.

"First, your feeding habits are going to change." He said looking at me.

"I-I can feed less often, anything just don't let them come back." I choked out.

"You won't be feeding as you do anymore from here on out. We don't hunt humans." He said calmly as Esme moved to stand by him.

The breeze tossed the scent of honey-lilac into my face. I let it soothe some of my burn. But when the reaization of what he said sunk in. I was puzzled and almost outraged. "Then what do you drink?" I asked, trying to sound calm, even if the mood-controling vampire was standing next to me, waiting for me to pounce.

"Only animals." Esme said for him.

I tensed up. How coud animal cure their burn? I felt angry, but also greatful I'd lived. But what other rules would I have to follow? No more running?

Jasper pinned my arms behind my back.

"Jasper, you don't have to do that, she'll be fine." The short haired girl said. She was shorter than me (but obviously older at the time of her transformation) walked over to me and Jasper, sliding his arms from mine.

I stared at her, slightly confused. Did she believe in me? Or did she somehow know?

"C'mon Bree. I'll show you how." She took my hand, bringing me along to the forest edge. It felt akward being dragged around by someone shorter and weaker looking than me.

"What exactly are you going to show me?" I asked, very perplexed.

She smiled. "How to hunt." 


End file.
